


Something Extra

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>:  prompt: you should definitely write first time Blam getting too touchy feely by accident when they're innocently hanging out and then bam sexy times but with neither of them really conscious of romantic feelings, just like in the moment and comfortable with each other and just a very eh that’s cool we like each other and want to have sex type of thing doesn't have to mean anything more than we're friends who had sex : )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Extra

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any typos. My transcription software doesn’t always understand what I say and I don’t always catch the mistakes. I have trouble typing things by hand since I suffered an injury last year to my right hand and it seizes up if I try to do too much.

**  
**

Sitting on the couch in Blaine’s den, Sam watched his friend stalk back and forth across the room, radiating annoyance and tension. According to Britt (who was still one of Sam’s best friends despite their recent break up),Coach Sylvester had been particularly horrible that day, regionals was growing closer, as was Blaine's NYADA audition and Sam was pretty sure Blaine was simply wound too tight to relax.

Even here, in his house, showered and clean, un-gelled and wearing sloppy sweats and a T-shirt, he was practically vibrating.

“Dude, stop,” Sam said, wondering if Blaine was having some sort of anxiety/manic episode. After nearly losing him to the Warblers last fall, Sam thought Blaine might of been depressed and spent a horrible afternoon consulting Google and Web M.D.. Eventually, he decided depression was likely, though there had been a lot of links that filled his head with strange information, some of which Sam truly regretted clicking on.

Body dysmorphia hit a little too close to home.

Waving a hand, Blaine said, “I wish I could, but I'm so mad! What gives her the right to treat people like she does? Nothing, but still no one does anything! We are going to… What are you doing?”

Sam had climbed to his feet and walked over to Blaine, wrapping his long arms around him and pulling him back into his torso. Blaine's arms were trapped and he had no choice other than to simply stand there and wait.

“You got way too much going on right now. You're gonna burst,” Sam told him gently. “You need to turn it off for a while and rest.” Marching them back to the couch, Sam sat with one leg stretched out along the back, Blaine tucked between his thighs and held tight to his chest. “Put your legs up on the couch.”

After a moment, Blaine complied, asking, “What is this going to accomplish?”

“You're going to sit here with me and breathe,” Sam said quietly. “Can you feel my chest? In, out, in, out… Breathe with me.”

Blaine was tense. “Sam, this is silly.”

“Lean back. Put your head on my shoulder…There ya go. Stop wiggling,” Sam chided, as Blaine’s ass brushed his crotch. “I read somewhere that hugging and cuddling and stuff reduces peoples stress and anxiety. So you're just going to sit here and…enjoy some extended human contact.”

With a sigh, Blaine slumped against him. “I know you're cool with my…crush, but this'll probably get awkward. No breath mints today.”

Sam snorted. “Dude, we’re teenage guys. Boners happen…and if you keep squirming, I'm gonna get one too.”

That made Blaine freeze and squeak, “What?”

“Friction,” Sam said easily, then grinned. “And you smell really nice!”

“You do too,” Blaine replied softly, arms moving a little to test Sam's grip on him. “You're really just going to sit here and hold me?”

“Yep,” Sam agreed. “You're always in motion. Always going, all paper the wound and in control. You need to let it go…Hey! Ever get tied up?”

“What?”

“Relax! I'm not suggesting bondage or anything,” Sam soothed. “I'm just saying, Britt has these…cuffs and she used them on me a couple of times. I couldn't get out of them. I just had to surrender to whatever she did. Really freaky at first, but then it got awesome.”

“How so?”

Blaine's voice was slow, but curious.

Sam sighed. “I worry a lot too, you know. About my family, my body, my future… Our friends, college, you…I always feel like I should be doing something. But one Britt cuffed me, I couldn't. I had no choice but to lay there. Everything that happened was on her, not me. Letting someone else take control…it’s really nice.”

“So… You're just going to hold me here until I let go?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah. Just…It’s all on me right now. You can't get up to go get your notebook. You can't pace. You can't work on a set list…Hell, if you get hard, well, I'm the one holding you like this. It's all me. You're just gonna lie here.”

“Yeah,” Blaine murmured, breath coming out in a shudder. “Okay, I'll try.”

“Good,” Sam replied, tipping his head to let his cheek brush Blaine's Temple. His friend was a warm, solid weight against his chest, rising and falling with each breath. As much as this was for Blaine, Sam thought it was very comforting to hold someone so close.

That his cock didn't understand this wasn't a situation for it to get involved in was a little annoying, but mostly because he didn't want Blaine to be uncomfortable. Body issues aside, Sam understood that there were some reactions that just happened when you were teenage dude. This situation was way less troubling and traumatic than when it had happened occasionally while he was giving a lap dance.

At some point, they both nodded off and, hours later, Sam awoke to find that they'd rearranged themselves on the couch. Sam was flat on his back with Blaine sprawled atop them, face buried in the crook of Sam's neck, content little sighs of breath escaping him.

Feeling safe and warm and just good, Sam raised heavy arms and wrapped them around Blaine, squeezing gently, letting one palm rub circles at the small of his back.

With a sleepy hum, Blaine stirred and Sam felt the hot press his lips against his throat, soft lips and the prickle of stubble sending tingles through him.

“Blaine,” he murmured, voice rough from sleep. “Hey, look at me, dude.”

Disengaging from Sam's neck, Blaine met his gaze, eyes heavy with sleep, still so bright and happy… “Sam,” Blaine replied, leaning up and kissing Sam gently, mouth soft and hot as he nipped Sam's bottom lip with his own.

It was instinct, a learned response, to return the kiss, the hand on Blaine’s back drawing him closer and Sam wasn't really sure what happened, but the next thing he knew, he was sucking gently on Blaine’s tongue, making him moan.

Blaine gripped Sam's shoulders, amazing, breathy noises escaping him as Sam's palm slid up his back, under his shirt, hand on hot skin. When he shifted, Sam nearly choked, feeling the hard line of Blaine’s cock slide against his own through their pants.

Going still above him, Blaine jerked his head back. “Sam!” he panted, licking reddened lips. “What…Oh, God, I'm sorry… I wasn't really awake….”

He looked embarrassed, upset and scared, a combination of expressions that made Sam's heart hurt and he leaned up, sealing his lips against Blaine’s to stem the flow of his words. Blaine’s mouth fell open in shock and he gasped as Sam rubbed his back and showered little kisses on the heated skin of his face, making soothing noises.

“It’s okay,” he murmured, meeting Blaine’s now alert gaze. “It's fine. Kisses are nice… Kissing you if nice. It felt good.”

“So good,” Blaine agreed, eyes dropping to Sam's lips for a moment. “But, uh, I…You’re not gay.”

“No, I'm not,” Sam sighed, trying to figure out how to put things into words. “I don't think I've ever been as close to someone as I am to you. You're my bro, my best friend and I totally love you, Dude.”

Blaine's expression went soft and he said, “I love you too.”

“But, see, you love all me!” Sam continued, squeezing his eyes shut. “Not just the parts you like… I don't think anyone else ever has. Other than my family… It starts there for me, you know?” He slipped a hand between them to lay over his heart. “Everything else follows.”

“So, you're okay with kissing me because of our connection, even though I’m a guy and you're straight?” Blaine said doubtfully and Sam shrugged.

“I’m okay that you’re you. Not saying I’m suddenly attracted to all guys, but you…It’s been happening for while, pieces just falling into place… I've never been super hung up on defining my sexuality. I think it's the person that's important, what's inside,” he said, then met Blaine’s eyes. “Does that make sense?”

“Yeah,” Blaine replied, then proceeded to kiss Sam again, harder, a little sloppy and a lot perfect.

With a happy sigh, Sam returned the attention. Kissing was good, actually not all that different from kissing a girl, except for the stubble. The rest, well, he could totally figure it out with Blaine's help.

An idea formed in his mind and he couldn't contain his smile. Obviously, Blaine felt it and pulled back with a grin of his own. “What...Sam!”

He yelped when Sam flipped them over, pressing Blaine down into the couch cushions and hovering over him. “You know, there's something I've always wondered about,” he said, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth and watching Blaine's eyes follow the action. “I mean, guys have been making jokes since I was like 12, so….”

“Jokes about what?” Blaine asked, then scrunched up his nose. “12 is young. What could….”

“My lips. It's always just been guys or Santana talking trash…or people at the club, but come on, everyone going after the same feature, saying the same things….” Sam interrupted, watching Blaine's eyes widen. “I've always been curious, so want to teach me how to suck your cock? I'm a hands-on learner, but direction would be welcome.”

Blaine stared at him. “You want to… Okay.”

It was an unwritten guy law. Never turn down a blow job.

“Here or in your room?” Sam asked and Blaine blinked before pushing at him.

“Upstairs,” he mumbled and all but dragged Sam up to his room, slamming the door behind them even though they were alone in the house.

Tugging at each other's clothing in a rush to get it out of the way, they tumbled onto the bed, laughing as pants tangled around knees and ankles. Being naked together like this, skin to skin was very different than sharing a locker room and Sam gazed at Blaine, who was unabashedly letting his eyes wander over Sam.

“You’re beautiful,” Blaine murmured, fingers ghosting up Sam’s abs, over his chest and then slowing to stroke his cheek, eyes following the path of his hand as he smiled.

Sam’s breath caught in his throat. There was such affection in Blaine’s eyes and it left no doubt in Sam's mind that his friend meant what he said. Sure, usually guys weren’t called beautiful, but somehow it felt like something…more than all the times he’d been called sexy or hot or cute.

Like maybe Blaine wasn’t just talking about how Sam looked.

With a smile, Sam leaned in and pressed a sweet, chaste kiss to Blaine’s lips, rubbing their noses together for a moment. “You’re amazing,” replied, kissing a path down Blaine’s throat and pulling little sighs from him.

Blaine’s fingers buried themselves in Sam’s hair, nails scraping over his scalp and sending little tingles down his spine. The light dusting of hair that covered Blaine’s firm chest was new to Sam, but not off putting, just ticklish and Blaine groaned with pleasure when Sam paused to scrape his tongue over a flat nipple.

Nipping at Blaine’s tummy earned him a laugh, but, when Sam tongued the deep V of muscle that pointed to his groin, he gasped, breath stuttering and hands tightening on Sam’s hair. He spent a moment nibbling on the iliac crest, thumbs stroking over Blaine’s hips, before he looked up at Blaine, meeting his lust dark eyes.

“I’m gonna…tell me if I do something wrong,” he said and, before Blaine could respond, he wrapped a hand around the base of Blaine’s cock, the feel of soft skin over rigid arousal both familiar and foreign. Blaine gasped breathlessly as Sam leaned in and wrapped his lips around the tip of his dick, eyes fluttering and Sam was fascinated by the way his lashes cast shadows on his cheeks.

Thinking about what he liked, Sam pressed his tongue against the underside as he bobbed his head a bit. Blaine whined and Sam could feel him trembling, hips trying to hitch forward and Sam was grateful for his restraint.

“Oh, God, Sam,” Blaine moaned, voice a desperate, breathless sound and Sam felt a jolt of lust course through him. Something about hearing Blaine falling apart because of him…It was pretty darn cool.

Sam’s own skin felt hot and tight as he kept his lips sealed round Blaine and sucked harder, pushing forward and swallowing as much of his cock as he could. A tug on his hair surprised him, and Sam leaned back, mouth sliding off of Blaine in a long, slow drag.

Breathing hard, he looked up and asked, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Blaine panted. “Nothing. You’re perfect. I just…you would have choked…and it was almost too much….”

“Oh,” Sam replied, realizing he was probably right and wiping some of the spit from his lips, smiling as Blaine took a sharp breath. “What should I do instead?”

Blaine seemed to be having trouble rallying his thoughts. “Uh, maybe not in your mouth,” he mumbled, even as he tugged Sam back toward his cock, which was still shiny with saliva and flushed an almost angry red.

Tilting his head, Sam mouthed along the underside of Blaine’s cock, planting little kisses along his length before letting his tongue drag along the throbbing vein. From the hitch in Blaine’s breathing and the shaky thrusts of his hips, Sam figured he was doing okay, so he simply continued alternating licks and kisses, all the while pressing his own hips down against the mattress, trying to find some relief.

When Blaine’s breathing began to come in harsh sobs, he tugged at Sam’s hair again and Sam blinked up at him, panting and confused. “Stop, Sam, enough,” Blaine murmured, pulling Sam up for a kiss before pushing on his shoulder. “Lie back.”

Since Blaine was the one with the experience, Sam deferred to him, rolling onto his back is Blaine sat up onto his knees beside him and just gazed at Sam for another long moment. Then he reached out and ran a finger up Sam’s length, making his cock twitch against his abs. Sam groaned at the light touch, then whimpered when Blaine leaned away to root around in his bedside table.

Sam was strangely surprised when a condom landed on his chest and Blaine popped open a small tube of lube, drizzling some onto his fingers.

It must've registered on his face, because Blaine paused and said, “You all right with this? Because I'd really like you inside me now.”

He wasn't opposed, but Sam's brain somehow had never gotten to the point of imagining this and his brain just broke for a moment. Still, he caught up quickly and fumbled for the condom, nodding. “Okay.”

Blaine smiled, watch him roll the condom on, even as he reached behind himself and slid a finger into his ass. Sam's mouth dropped open as he observed Blaine’s movements, breath picking up as Blaine rocked, adding another finger, then another, clearly enjoying what he was doing, if the little moans and fluttering eyelashes were anything to go by.

Gripping his cock, Sam felt like his blood was boiling by the time Blaine removed his fingers, then wrapped a lube slick fist around Sam, ensuring he was slick. Sam didn't even try to hold back his groan and Blaine smiled, setting himself over Sam and lowering himself onto Sam’s cock, inch by inch, until his ass settled into the cradle of Sam’s hips.

The hot, tight grip of Blaine’s body was almost too much and Sam grabbed his hips, holding him still as Blaine practically fell forward, stretching up to kiss Sam languidly. The first roll of his hips drew cries from both of them and neither felt the need for silence as Blaine picked up the pace, fucking himself on Sam.

Blaine’s skin was flushed, is a thin sheen of sweat making them shine as he moved over Sam and, again, Sam was struck by how gorgeous his friend was. Unable to form words, he ran a knuckle along Blaine’s cheek and he swayed into the touch, then gasped and Sam felt Blaine’s muscles clench around him as he came, painting Sam’s chest and abs with stripes of cum.

Whimpering himself, Sam ground up into Blaine’s still trembling body, holding him tight as his own climax hit. Together they rode out their releases and little aftershocks as Blaine slumped over Sam's chest, kissing whatever skin he could reach.

As their breathing and heart rate slowed back to normal, Sam ran a hand along Blaine's back and said, “That was totally not how I saw tonight going.”

With a little chuckle, Blaine glanced up at Sam and said, “Well, you did get me to relax.”

Sam blinked, then grinned. “That's right! So now I know the trick. Blow jobs…Oh, hey, so how was I at that?”

“So, so good, Sam,” Blaine murmured, glancing up at Sam's mouth. “I totally want to return the favor…but anytime you feel like practicing some more, I'm game.”

“Awesome,” Sam replied, giving Blaine a squeeze, then frowning. “I think we need to clean up… Would it be weird to cuddle after? I like to cuddle.”

“Both sound good,” Blaine agreed and nipped playfully at Sam's collarbone. “Is it weird that I don't feel weird about this?”

Thinking a moment, Sam shook his head. “No. Cuz we're still us. Everything we do together is crazy good, so of course the sex is incredible. Best friends with something extra, right? There's all kinds of love.”

“Right,” Blaine said and his smile was bright. 

If whatever this was evolved into something more, awesome. If it didn't, also awesome.

The only thing Sam knew for sure was that nothing was going to shake the foundation of the connection he had with Blaine.

What they had could only grow stronger.


End file.
